A handlebar switch assembly is known wherein a shift-up switch and a shift-down switch for a transmission gear shift are separately provided on a switch case fitted to the handlebar of a motorcycle.
Japanese Patent No. 4166474 discloses a handlebar switch assembly in which a shift-up switch journalled to a swing shaft oriented along the vertical direction of the vehicle is located on the vehicle front side of a switch case and a shift-down switch journalled to a swing shaft oriented along the axis line direction of a handlebar grip is located on the vehicle lower side of the switch case.
However, in the handlebar switch assembly described in Japanese Patent No. 4166474, the shift-up switch is located almost at the same level as the height of the handlebar's axis line and it is necessary to move a forefinger toward the hand opening direction to a considerable extent when operating the shift-up switch while holding the handlebar grip. On the other hand, as for the shift-down switch, its pushing part is located in a more forward position of the vehicle than the axis line of the handlebar, protruding below the switch case, so there is a problem that the pushing surface is too remote from the thumb to operate it easily.